reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Sawn-Off Souls
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse We are a quite passive posse, but if you shoot at us we will generally retaliate and not stop till you, your family and their DOGS are dead.If we are on the move nothing will come between us, especially cattle as Joey Soul feels cattle must be exterminated. The leader Reikon Karite is rifle bound meaning you want something shot...he'll shoot it. Accuracy is key in this posse so being the good shot that he is, Reikon takes a comfy seat as leader. This posse won't rip your head off if you make a mistake but try not to do anything stupid as you sure won't get an easy ride afterwards. The joy of the battle is what drives us forward, not how it starts or finishes just the sound of the barrels firing is what creates the rush. Characteristics Reikon Karite Reikon is naturally angry guy. He will usually suck any random animals penis that he comes across including birds. He is the last of his apache tribe but as the western is drawing to a close, so is his traditional lifestyle he tries to keep as many traditions alive as he can but he believes that embracing new technologies is the way for survival. After all the apache didnt survive many wars by not embracing technology. Reikon Karite will stop at nothing to get revenge on people that try to kill him or his posse members, he will stop at nothing to get revenge on the bastards that killed his posse. bub93 Bub was an escaped convict and met Reikon, it was an unlikely match seeing as one is an outlaw and another is a native american. Reikon and bub have had many countless battles against other gangs and even the law. Why i here you say? Well because of the thrill. Bub and Reikon decided to recuit more people to the posse when they realised that there "duo" was no where near as good as the many posse's out in the vast wilderness of new austin and mexico. Bub being a outlaw means that he knows how to wield numerous arms, but his favourite by far is the semi automatic pistol. From time to time Reikon and bub will meet up and raid some gang hideouts together, they even like fighting the law together. These 2 leader were the founders of SoS. Joey Soul ''' Joey is a simple guy, he became famous for his short fuses starting out, his most memorable freak out was when he murdered an entire saloon, the reason? They said his boots were too big. He loves to get in close and look his opponents dead in the eye before watchin the life flow out of them, his prefered weapon is a single handed gun such as the Revolver or Sawn-Off Shotgun and he travels by horse whenever possible. The strangest thing about Joey... is he's the NICEST in the posse! '''gamer boy 1993 Andy is the brawn of the team, he is always out for the perfect kill, mainly sniper kills and "BIG FUCKING MINI GUN KILLS" if he gets bored of course. you may say killing at a range is wimpy but Andy will punch your face in if you say otherwise. he is polite and efficient and plans to kill every dead beat he meets. Joining the posse Just send the following leaders a message on xbox asking to join. We also invite random people. Favourite Quotes and Sayings Reikon Karite *"You smell like you use your own shit as a warpaint" bub93 Joey Soul ''' '''gamer boy 1993 *“Sniping a good job mate. Challenging work. At a dose. I guarantee you won’t go hungry, because at the end of the day, as long as there is two people left on the planet, someone is going to want someone dead.” *Morin' on the desert, and the wind is blowin' free, And it's ours, jest for the breathin', so let's fill up, you and me. No more stuffy cities, where you have to pay to breathe, Where the helpless human creatures move and throng and strive and seethe. Mornin' on the desert, and the air is like a wine, And it seems like all creation has been made for me and mine. No house to stop my vision, save a neighbor's miles away, And a little 'dobe shanty that belongs to me and May. Lonesome? Not a minute: Why I've got these mountains here, That was put here just to please me, with their blush and frown and cheer. They're waiting when the summer sun gets too sizzlin' hot, An' we jest go campin' in 'em with a pan and coffee pot. Mornin' on the desert-- I can smell the sagebrush smoke. I hate to see it burnin', but the land must sure be broke. Ain't it jest a pity that wherever man may live, He tears up so much that's beautiful that the good God has to give? "Sagebrush ain't so pretty?" Well, all eyes don't see the same, have you ever seen the moonlight turn it to a silvery flame? An' that greasewood thicket yonder -- well, it smells jest awful sweet, When the night wind has been shakin' it -- for its smell is hard to beat. Lonesome? Well, I guess not! I've been lonesome in a town. But I sure do love the desert with its stretches wide and brown. All day through the sagebrush here the wind is blowin' free. An' it's ours jest for the breathin', so let's fill up, you and me. Members Leaders * Reikon Karite * bub93 Leaders Favourite *Joey Soul (also came up with the name) Other members * gamerboy1993 * femedic (not in possesion of the game yet) * Gimpfulgrim (not in possesion of the game yet)